Step by Step
by MissMiniMunchkin
Summary: Kagome, a girl who’s sometimes stubborn and has trouble cooperating with boys, was forced to work with a hanyou in a dance to perform in a contest.
1. Meet: Me, Dance Coach, Friends, Family a

**Step by Step**

**Meet: Me, Dance Coach, Friends, Family and my Secret!**

Here's how it all started, I was forced to go to this dance class since my mom heard that I can't dance. I didn't tell her, she eavesdropped while I was talking to my friend! How can a mom eavesdrop? Anyways, I started going there when I was ten. It's kind of fun!

**Me, Myself and I**

Let me introduce myself, I am Kagome. I'm fifteen. Unlike other girls, scratch that, popular and girly girls, just to be specific, I hate the color pink or purple. My top 5 favorite colors are…

Lime

Orange

Red

Brown

Cerulean

When I'm really angry or either excited, I get hyper. I love dogs especially puppies. They're so cute! I have a puppy named Sparky. Just so you know it's a boy. I love to play with Sparky. He's fun to play with. We play fetch all the time. Sometimes I let him play with my guitar. He's harmless. He wouldn't hurt a fly. So, anyways, back to me. I love hanging out with my friends and shopping with them with my silver SUV. My mom gave it to me for my thirteenth birthday.

**My Dance Coach**

My dance coach, Ms. Bryan, is very nice and you could understand her easily. She's fun and well, she makes dancing so easy! I think she said she was teaching for about ten years, but she's pretty young to me. I am Ms. Bryan's favorite student. Out of all the teachers that taught me, at home, this dance coach is more fun than going to the mall and spending your money.

**My Friends**

My friends. They always have my back. I know you might be wondering who's 'they', right? Well, 'they' are Sango, Ayame and little Rin. They're in my dance team. Sango is my first best friend. I met her in the park. She got some attitude. If I were you, I wouldn't get on her bad side. Ayame is the daughter of my mom's friend. She's a little shy and all, but she can also be guilty. Finally, Rin, we all met her at dance class. She's the smallest in our group. Sango's favorite color is bloody red; Ayame's favorite color is brown wood and Rin's favorite color is tangerine orange. Like I said, they always have my back!

**My Family**

Meet my dear old family. There's mom, being very nosy and she starts meddling into our lives and making our lives perfect and…please stop me! Okay, my little brother Sota is very nice to me. He's friendly. Dad, he's a bit strict, sometimes. Just when you do something bad or we pissed him off. But we never see him like that. I've been working hard and my brother, I don't know, well I guess he's doing great. My family is kind of quiet for sometime. But on holidays, we're like one, insane family!

**My Deepest Darkest Secret**

Finally, my secret, I don't even know why I kept it a secret. Anyways, I am rich but I don't like anyone saying/whispering/asking/thinking about me being rich because I hate being in the spotlight. I tried trusting my friends to keep it a secret but I just couldn't! But I'm not famous or anything. I'm just a plain rich girl living in a mini mansion. Sometimes, it could be fun being rich. That's why I should keep it a secret!

* * *

Pplz!!! Thiz iz mah first fanfiction. It can be horrible, I don't blame ya. 

review )

--Jay


	2. Assigned Partners!

**Step By Step**

**Assigned Partners!!**

Ms. Kayuya said today is a very special day. I don't know why. Anyways I woke up early, turned up the music in my bedroom. Good thing my room is sound-proof, or else my parents would be really annoyed.

The song played **I Won't Go Home Without You**, by Maroon 5. I used to like this song and I still listen to it. I headed to my bathroom, which is like the size of a normal living room. I have room for my bath tub; which is on the top-left corner of my bathroom, my toilet; which is almost next to the bath tub, my sink; which is on the other side of my bath tub and my 'Massage Your Body' Massaging chair is on the bottom-right of the bathroom. It helps me relax. My bathroom closet is by the left side of the bathroom. My hamper is in the top left of my bathroom. Then I have this big black giant thick pole in the middle that has a bunch of hangers to hang towels and clothes and other stuff. I just love the wallpaper in the bathroom, a grassy field, dark sky and glow-in-the-dark star stickers. I don't have to turn on the light because the big pole is a lamp so, I can just light it very dim. The whole bathroom floor is rug.

I went in the tub to shower. The song I chose began. I sang along to it. I memorized it so easily!

I finished showering. I grabbed my towel and dried off. As soon as I was dry, I went to my room and grabbed my clothes. I slipped on my red loose t-shirt that says, '_**Girls Only Say Secrets In Public**_ (G.O.S.S.I.P)' I like this shirt but I still disagree to the logo, and my stretchable peach Capri. I put on my slipper and went to the bathroom again to fix my hair into one full braid. I put on my favorite lip gloss and since I had time, I went to my computer. I checked my email and I found out that I won a trip to Spain. That means I won the contest. If I could only scream I would, but it's too soon. Of course, if I tell my mom, I couldn't go. She wouldn't let me. I knew my mom was and still is, overprotected. She really cares a lot about me.

Half an hour later, my face was glued to the computer. It was about time my parents woke up. I know because I can smell coffee. Sota stayed up real late and he'd probably wake up in the afternoon.

I hurried downstairs and mom said, "Kagome, good morning. How was your night?"

"It was great, what's for breakfast?" I asked. While dad was making coffee, Ruri, our cook, handed out my breakfast. "Thanks, Ruri." I call her Ru for short. I sat down on the kitchen table with my mom. We don't usually eat at the dinning room. That's only used for 'occasions' only.

I ate bagels with creamed cheese, eggs, bacon and fried rice. I drank hot chocolate milk so I can be warm inside. Just so you know, it's winter here and it's snowing.

After breakfast, I grabbed my dance bag and headed out the door. Then I realized that I forgot my sweater and I ran back to the house. Just when I was about to knock on the door, my mom handed me my favorite gray sweater. I started to walk and I put my hood on. I just walked until I got there. Sango was there already.

"Hey, Sango! You're early." I greeted.

"Kagome! Are you always this early?" she asked.

"Not really. Just today." I said. "Hey, I wonder what the surprise is. What do you think?"

"I don't know, maybe it's just a party or…or a vacation." Sango put her index finger on chin while she talked. "Maybe we should go in, it's getting cold."

"Good idea," I commented.

The bell rang. We went inside. On our way in, we saw four boys next door to Ms. Bryan's room. They were…dancing. Weird, I thought boys were supposed to hate dance class, but good thing they're break-dancing. I couldn't imagine them doing ballet. And if I did, I'd laugh my head off. Sango was looking at them really weird but they didn't notice us. Sango and I just walked on by.

Ms. Kayuya greeted us and said, "Hi girls, Kagome can you please close the windows, thank you."

"Ms. Kayuya, what's the surprise?" Sango asked.

She looked at us and said, "You'll have to wait girls. I can't ruin the surprise for the rest of them."

The other girls entered the room. Ms. Kayuya made an announcement: "Girls, I know you are wondering what the surprise is, and now, you don't have to wait any longer. The principal asked me if you guys want to compete with each other."

"You mean like a competition?" Ayame asked.

"Yes, like a competition. But it's a partner Dance Off."

"Meaning?" Ayame interrupted again.

Ms. Kayuya sighed, "Meaning, that you'll all be in partner form."

"Ms. Kayuya, can't we like partner each other up?" Ayame said.

"No, Ayame. The principal said to be a girl and a boy."

"Huh? Wait. I'll be partnered up with a boy!" I blurted out.

"You mean, WE!" Rin said.

"Right."

All their faces looked as if they're in Hollywood. I just sat there looking like well, BORED! I didn't pay attention to Ms. Kayuya. All I heard was Ms. Kayuya talking and I heard the part where she's going to introduce them. Oh, I can't wait. Just so you know that was sarcasm.

"Come in, boys," Ms. Kayuya said. Once they walked in, I recognized those faces. They were the boys who were break-dancing next door.

"Kohaku?" Sango shouted.

"Sis?" he shouted back.

"You know each other?" Someone said.

"Actually, he's my brother." Sango said. "Please, continue,"

"Guys, this is Ayame" She said pointing to her. She waved her hand softly.

"This is Rin." She said again pointing to her. She giggled.

"This is Sango." She said pointing to Sango. She just smiled.

"My favorite student, Kagome." I just looked at them. Not smiling, no hello, nothing. She went on with the other girls. I didn't really look at them because I don't care.

When she was done, she said, "Okay, now girls, this is Inuyasha," she pointed to the silver haired guy with dog-ears. "Miroku," she said pointing to the guy next to Inuyasha. "Koga," she said pointing to the guy with the long ponytail. "And Kohaku" pointing to the guy whose shorter than everybody else. "Okay, boys, pick your partner."

"Wait, wait…why do they get to pick?" I said.

"Kagome, you want to pick?"

"No, its okay, let them pick." I said blushing. How embarrassing!

"Okay, boy-"

"Wait! There are four of them and a lot of us." One girl behind me called out.

"Well, those of you who haven't been picked either will not perform or find another boy partner."

If I don't get picked, I'd rather not perform. It's hard to work with boys.

"As I was saying, boys pick your partners and talk to each other to get to know yourselves. Ready, Set, Go!"

This guy named Koga went straight to Ayame because they're both hyper. Kohaku looked for Rin because they're both short. Miroku went to Sango and they talked.

I prayed, please let Inuyasha partner up with someone but me. I said that about five times.

'Why is she quiet? I have to get to know her.' Inuyasha thought while he looked at me. Of course, I didn't know he was looking at me.

There he was, standing in front of me. I looked up. Why did he pick me out of all the girls?

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said and looked away.

"Listen, you wanna be my partner?" Inuyasha asked.

"Sure, whatever. But promise me that whatever I tell you, you have to keep it a secret between us okay?"

"Sure, I promise." He said and I smiled.

He sat with me. I've never had a boy who sat with me, except for Sota and dad. I freak out when a boy I don't know or just met sits with me.

"Hello, are you okay?" I said. "Earth to Inuyasha." I waved my hand up and down his face. He keeps looking at me, smiling warmly. My smile turned into a freaked out, annoying look. "Are you just going to look at me, or you want to get to know me."

Finally, he snapped out of himself and said, "Oh, I'm sorry, so, what's your favorite color?"

"Lime." I said. "You?"

"Blood red." He said.

"What's your favorite type of music?" I asked.

"Hip hop," he said.

"So do I." I replied.

"Who lives with you?" he asked.

"My mom, dad, Sota, my puppy Sparky, Ruri and my servants." I covered my mouth and gasped. I wasn't supposed to say that!

"Wow, you have servants."

"No, I don't."

"But you just said,"

I covered his mouth and whispered, "Shut up."

"Why, are you rich?" he mumbled.

"I said, shut up!"

"Okay, I'll shut!"

I let him go.

"So, you're rich?" Inuyasha whispered.

"Yeah, I keep it a secret."

"Why?"

First, I looked if any one was looking then I leaned in closer, "Because, no one treats me as a regular teenage girl if I tell them. It wouldn't be the same." I whispered.

"Have you told your friends?"

"No, so far you're the only one who knows my secret." I cannot believe I just told a boy my deepest darkest secret! I repeat, A BOY!!!

"I would never ever tell anyone that I'm, you know." I whispered. "So, who lives with you?"

"Well, the only one who lives with me is my brother. My mom and dad divorced and now my mom died and I don't have a father."

"Oh, I'm so sorry."

"Don't be." He said. I never thought that a good looking guy would be so, poor! I feel bad for him. Snap out of it!

"So, um…where do you live now?"

"In an old alleyway,"

"What!" He seriously lives there!

"Chill, I'm kidding! I live in a house."

"Oh, okay." I thought he was serious!

"So, where do you live?"

"I live in a mini mansion because my parents can't afford the large ones."

He laughed softly, "So, do you have any hobby?"

"Yeah. I play with Sparky a lot and also, I love playing my guitar to him. I don't know why, but my mom forced me to play the piano. I hate it. Oh, I also love to dance."

"You have a guitar too? I have one at my house." Inuyasha laughed again and changed the subject. "Can I visit you sometime?"

"Of course, you have to!"

"Right, so um…where exactly do you live?"

"Oh, you can't miss it; it's that huge building in this street." I handed him a piece of paper with my address.

"So, you wanna practice later."

"When and where?" I asked.

"Here, after class."

"Sure, let's see what you got. Hey Inuyasha, I have one question to tell you."

"And that is?"

"Why do you have those dog ears?"

"Oh these?" he wiggled his ears. "Because, my mother, who's human, married a demon, that's my dad. And now, I'm half human from my mom and half demon from my dad, weird, huh?"

"No, not at all…...okay, a little." I said. "Oh, so you can like sense my annoyance and anger in me when Ms. Kayuya introduced us?"

"Yeah… why were you annoyed?"

"Because, I've never worked with a boy before. And Ms. K says that if I don't get picked, I'd rather not perform because boys are hard to work with."

"I'm not hard to work with, my mom said I'm good at understanding and she said that I catch up easily."

"Oh really, let's see about that!"

"To make you feel better, I didn't want to do this thing anyways."

"Guys, take your time, the contest is in about three months." Ms. Kayuya announced.

Yes! I have time to go to Spain and I have time to rehearse with Inuyasha! This is going to be sweet! Then, what do I do with the other ticket? That's when Inuyasha noticed my face.

"What's wrong?"

"What do you mean, I feel fine!"

"No, stop lying…no offense but you are a bad liar!"

"Okay, look. I won this contest and I got two tickets to Spain. There's this other thing, there's one ticket extra. I can't take Sota because mom said he can't go. Mom and dad don't want to go. If I take my friend, all of them had to go. Technically, I don't have anyone to go with."

"Do you want me to go with you?"

"Well, is it okay for your brother?"

"He doesn't care about me."

"Is that a yes?"

"Definitely!" he said. "So, when is it?"

"In two weeks.

"Great.

It was almost twelve. Only ten more minutes until dismissal.

"What made you rich?"

"I don't know? I was just born like that, who exactly is your brother?"

"His name's Sesshomaru. He's bossy, careless and a nag."

"Oh,"

"Okay, class dismissed." Ms. Kayuya said.

All the girls who weren't chosen just talked and gossiped. Then they left.

"Kagome, aren't you going?" Ms. Kayuya said.

"Well, we're kinda practicing here." Inuyasha said. I just crossed my arms and looked away, pretending not to listen.

"See, I knew this would be a good idea!" Ms. Kayuya said. When she left, I said, "NOT!"

"Oh, come on, give it a try. It wouldn't hurt.' Inuyasha said.

"Fine…let's start with the basics."

We got to our positions. He stood on the other side and I stood 2 yards in front of him. Inuyasha gave me the sign and I started to run towards him. When I was like a foot from him, I jumped and he carried me up. He let me go and I fell into his arms. He's strong, very strong.

"Say, have you been working out?"

"Yep. Hey, you're kinda light yourself." Then he put me down.

"Hey, do you know how to do the tango?"

"Yeah, my mom and I used to practice every time. Now that she's gone, I can't really remember parts of it.

"I'll teach you."

"No thanks, I really don't want to be taught by you."

"Why not! You got a problem with that?"

"Yeah!" he said. "I can't stand it, me being taught by a girl."

"Oh yeah, how about your mom, she's a girl!!"

"She's different! She's older than you!"

"Fine, I won't teach you." If he doesn't want to be thought by me, then I won't teach him.This guy's got nerve

"I'm going home, wanna come along?" I said.

"If you want," he said.

"I'll take my limo," I got out my cell phone and dialed my limo driver.

"Limo is here in about ten minutes."

"So what do you want to do until then?"

"Want to listen to music?"

"Sure, just to keep boredom out."

We listened to my CD. Just so you know my CD has random songs. It played **I'm With You** by Avril Lavingne.

Fifteen minutes later, the limo arrived. Inuyasha packed up my stuff and I put on my sweater.

"You ready?" I asked.

"Yeah, you?"

I nodded.

My butler, Tatori got out an umbrella and led us to the limo. It was now raining.

"So, um…want me to give you a tour of the house."

"I'd love that." Inuyasha said.

I had to agree, it was pretty boring. I had to ask some questions.

"What's your favorite song?"

"I don't know, there's a lot."

"Me too, I have a lot."

Finally, we arrived at home.

"This is huge."

"Get used to it. You're going to be here a couple of times."

A dog barks in the front yard.

"Who's that? He said he's hungry."

I giggled and I said, "That's Sparky and I thought mom fed him already. And he's suppose to be inside! Poor Sparky! Hey, how'd you know what he said?"

"I told you, I'm part **dog** demon."

"Oh,"

We went inside to get Sparky's food. And let Sparky in, of course!

"Hey, honey! Oh, and who could this young man be?"

"Mom, this is Inuyasha. And you forgot to feed Sparky!" I said as I poured dog food in Sparky's dog dish.

"I'm sorry, honey."

"Mom, is it okay if I take Inuyasha on a tour of the house?"

"Of course, dear."

"Oh, and can you give this to Sparky, thank you, mom!" I gave her Sparky's dog dish. "Let's go!"

* * *

Lame, I know. I have no experience in writing whatsoever. 

I hope you guys can make it better. review, por favor.

--Jay


	3. The Short and the Big Surprise!

**Step by Step**

**The Short Tour and the Big Suprise**

We started in the attic. Good thing we have a mini elevator. We don't usually use it, though.

"So, this is my attic! Any questions?"

"Yeah, what do you put here anyways?"

"Old games, clothes…baby pictures."

"Oh, usually, all attics are a mess!"

"Well, sometimes Ruri cleans it…Shall we go?"

"Wait. Who's Ruri?"

"My friend, my servant, what else? Now can we go?"

"Okay, where to next?"

"The bedrooms. First we'll go to my room."

We went downstairs and I took him to my room. Fortunately, Ruri cleaned my room.

"Wow, this is _your_ room!" he said._ 'Damn, her scent is all over this room. It's not that bad, it actually smells good.'_

"Yep, I know it's big, but-"

"No, it's huge." He stared for a while and I laughed.

"Hey, what's so funny?"

"Nothing," I giggled.

"Hey, you drew that?" He said looking at my art bulletin board.

"Yeah, I know, it's ugly!" I always think negative about my stuff and do a better job next time.

"No, it's not. It's beautiful."

"Thanks."

"What's behind that door?" he asked.

"That's my bathroom." I took him to my bathroom and he stared at it.

"This is your bathroom." He said and walked around. "Hey nice wallpaper."

"Thanks."

This could take a while.

"Down the hall is my brother's room. He's playing I guess."

"Where's your mom and dad's room?"

"Downstairs!"

"Oh."

"C'mon I'll show you the guest rooms."

We went to the other side of the hallway.

"This is a kid's guest room."

"Hmph. Too childish!"

"That's whose it's used for. Kids, duh!"

"Whatever!"

Why is he acting like this? "Next door is a teenage guest room."

I took him there and kept staring at him. But he didn't notice. He just stared at the room. I had to move on.

"Hey, you want to eat lunch?"

"Sure, what are you having?"

"I don't know."

"Well, let's find out!"

"Let's go!"

We went downstairs and I heard my tummy grumble. I hope after lunch he'll change.

Finally, we were at the kitchen. Ruri gave out menus. I looked over the whole thing and memorized my orders.

"What are you having?" I asked Inuyasha.

"You're done already? I haven't even chosen yet." He said and turned back to the menu.

"Ruri, can you give me plain rice, with fried chicken, and oh, get that with gravy, and finally, ice-cold tea. Thank you!" I said. Then I looked over at Inuyasha who was looking at me really weird.

"What? I order like that. I can't help it!" I said and I smiled at him.

'_I like her when she smiles. It makes everything…so…peaceful.' _he thought_. 'Oh god, she's staring at me...better pay attention.'  
_

There he goes again. Looking at me so…dreamily. I hate that look!

"Hello, earth to Inuyasha! Take your order already!"

"Oh, sorry. I'll take the um…two-tower hamburger and a soda."

"What kind of soda?" Ruri asked.

"Make it, Ginger ale."

"Okay, Kagome, why don't you and your friend head on over to the backyard. I'll get your lunches." Ruri whispered to my ear. Luckily, it stopped raining outside.

When she was gone, Inuyasha said, "You know I heard the whole thing."

"You did?" I said with sarcasm and I rolled my eyes. "Well let's go!"

We headed towards the backyard and ate at a table by the big fountain. He was so quiet and I'm starting to feel something wrong with him. I raised my eyebrow.

"What? Something wrong?" Inuaysha said noticing my sudden move.

"I don't know if you should be asking me that?" I asked looking at him. "You know, if something's wrong you could tell me about it."

"What are you talking about, nothing's wrong. Everything's great, really!"

But I still I think something is still wrong! I got to find out! I turned my frown upside down because my lunch is here and I'm starving to death. I looked over to Inuaysha and he looked back. I smiled at him and he smiled back at me.

"Lunch's served!" Ruri sang.

"Thanks Ruri," I said when she handed me my lunch. "Just what I imagined!"

"Young man, here's your lunch."

"His name is Inuyasha, Ruri."

"Oh, Inuyasha, here's your lunch."

"Thanks, a lot." he said not even looking at her.

I saw Ruri mouthed something, 'I think he's upset.'

'I know.' I mouthed back.

"Well guys, enjoy your lunch."

Ruri shrugged her shoulders and entered the kitchen.

"Well, dig in!" I said. I peeled off the chicken skin and dipped them into the gravy. Then I slid them to my mouth.

Inuyasha took a bite of the two-towers. We called it two-towers because it's half a foot long. I'm glad that he's eating. I'm also enjoying my meal! This is my favorite.

I swallowed my food and said, "Hey Inuyasha, make a wish!" I said leading him to the enchanted fountain. I gave him a coin.

"Toss the coin in the water and wake a wish." I explained.

"That story ain't real!"

"Just try!"

"You go first." He demanded.

"Fine!" I said and faced my back towards the fountain and tossed the coin real high and closed my eyes. My wish is top secret. I know it's going to happen. "You go next."

"This is going to be stupid but…" he said but couldn't continue. '…if she wants to, then I will!' he completed his sentence in his thought.

He did everything I did. I just wish I knew what he wished for. But that wasn't the wish I made.

"Done?" I asked him.

"Yeah."

We returned to our lunch and maybe after that, I might have to introduce him to my friends.

When we were done, I called Ruri and we went to my room and talked more.

"So, why were you quiet when you had lunch?" I asked. He sat on my computer chair.

"I don't know. I just can't tell you."

"Okay, well, can you tell me what you wished for?"

"It's part of my problem."

"Can you please tell me what's wrong, please!!!? I promise I won't laugh, get angry or anything like that. Don't worry, I do that with my friends. But I don't invite them in here."

He laughed for a little while. Then he said, "Fine, here's my problem."

I sat on my bed and leaned in closer.

"Okay, when I was a kid, I made a promise to this girl. She was my best friend."

"Uh-huh, keep it coming."

"So, when she moved, my parents got divorced. Before she left, I promised her something."

"What did you promise her?"

"I don't know exactly."

I sniffed, "That's so sad! Oh, I'm so sorry," I grabbed a tissue and wiped up my tear.

"I knew you'd do that! I'm going home!" he said. He headed out the door and I jumped out of my bed.

"Wait! You forgot to tell me your wish."

"I wish you'd quit bugging me!"

Kagome was hurt. But, she held back her tears. Inuyasha noticed this and ignored it. He felt bad, but that was his only choice.

"Oh come on…fine, if that's what you want…I won't speak to you. Oh and you're not going to Spain with me."

"Fine, deal. I'm out of here."

I just turned my back on him. He's freaking rude. That's why I hate boys!!

It was six. Mom helped Ruri and the others with the dinner and I sat at the counter was really upset that Inuyasha had to leave.

_"I'd wish you'd stop bugging me!"_

That keeps repeating in my head. I don't even know why I hang out with him. Oh wait, I was forced to. 

"Honey, can you call your brother, dinner's ready!"

"Okay mom!" I went upstairs to Sota's room and said very plainly, "Sota, dinner's ready."

"I'm coming."

After dinner, I went straight to bed and watched TV. Nothing was good except for movie that almost related my life. A girl who was very rich. She wouldn't tell anyone she's rich. She met someone and started to get along. One day she told him her secret and they both fell in love. That was weird! Could it happen? No, I ate too much at dinner, maybe I'm hallucinating. I rubbed my eyes and turned off the TV. I slept real cozy but 8 hours later, I woke up by my wake-up-call alarm. I was so tired...no wonder people complain about morning. By the sound of the alarm, I got up. It played, '**Low' **by Flo Rida. I just love that song! I set it off. I still remembered that movie, is that really going to happen to me, or what it just a dream.

But what about Inuyasha, I feel bad for him. If he ever talks to me again then I have a plan. _If_ he wishes to see her again, then I'll give Inuyasha a makeover. Not girly makover (ew), like you make him/her over again. If he doesn't like it, he deals with it. Besides, he needs it! Girls don't like guys with ugly clothes, not that he has, but then again, he deserves it. I don't even know why I'm doing this! I don't do well with guys. Satan won't mind, won't he? Today, I'm going to take him to the mall. And maybe if he sees her, she'll miss him and fall in love with him. IT ALL DEPENDS ONE ONE THING...the chance if he'll talk to me. I'm thinking he's ditching me, but i wouldn't mind, REALLY.

The beeper rang. It was mom. "Honey, Inuyasha is here, do want to speak to him?"

Why did he come here? Is he here to talk to me, practice with me or just say bad things about me!? GOD, boys, you can never read them like a book.

"Mom, can you let him chill in the living room, I'm taking a bath!"

"Sure, honey!"

Sometimes, I just wish I wasn't rich! But then again, it's fun being rich! You don't have to go to school, you get home-schooled and you get lots of money.

After I finished my bath, I put on my black short sleeve t-shirt that says_**'Your Worst Nightmare'**_ and Capri jeans.

I went down, brushing my hair. I found him at the living room, watching TV.

"Damn, you got five thousand channels!"

"So, you're talking to me, huh."

"Yeah, why wouldn't I? You _are_my dance partner."

I laughed softly. "So, why are you here anyway?"

"I came to say I'm sorry, I was in a bad mood."

"No, I'm sorry; I shouldn't ask that stupid question."

"No, it's okay. It wasn't your fault!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yea. Are we still on for Spain?"

"Yes, sure. Is that all?"

"No, I also came here to practice with you. That contest is next month."

I sat with him at the sofa watching TV.

"Hey Kagome, where are we going to practice?"

"I don't know, do you want to practice in the gym, backyard or in the auditorium?"

"You pick."

"I like the auditorium."

"Auditorium it is,"

I laughed, "Come on." I jumped out of the sofa and took his hand. We went to the auditorium next to the basement.

"You didn't show me this!"

"That's 'cause you're in a bad mood!" I said quoting his excuse.

Inuyasha looked weirdly at me.

"What?" I said curiously.

"I know you're hiding something. I can smell it on you. Spill!"

"Okay, I'll tell you. You know that you told me about that girl you made a promised to, well, since I figured you wanted to see her again, you should look good when you see her." I closed my eyes tightly knowing that he was going to scream at me. I waited. Then I opened my eyes. He wasn't looking at me like he was going to scream at me.

"You're okay with that?"

"Well, if you want, but no makeup and stuff."

"Okay! Wanna go to the mall tomorrow?" Ok, that was weird. For all I know, boys don't give up that easy.

"Sure,"

I heard my cell phone ring, "Hmm…Who could that be?"

I answered it.

"Hey Kagome,

"What's up, Sango?

"You want to go to the mall today?

"I can't go,"

"Why not?"

"Because I have to do something with Inuyasha."

"Hey, who's him?"

"My dance partner."

"Oh, I'm taking mine to the mall. See you when we can!" she said. We usually don't see each other that well.

I hung up. Inuyasha stared at me while I was talking to Sango.

When I looked at him, I said, "What?"

"Nothing."

"Well, come on," I said grabbing him into the auditorium.

'_Her hand is so warm!_' Inuyasha thought.

When we got up the stage, I said, "So, what do you want to do? Tango, hip hop, ballroom dancing, ballet? What?"

"I was thinking, in the contest, do you want to do hip hop. Since you like hip hop-"

"Sure, I'd love to."

"Hip hop it is." He proudly said. I giggled and turned on the radio.

"Ready," I asked and tied my hair into a tight, messy ponytail.

"Yeah, you?"

I nodded.

We started off, practicing. Sometimes, we argued,

"No, turn that way."

"Okay, geez!" he said.

And sometimes we got along,

"That's it!" Inuyasha said very pleased.

"Am I doing well?" I asked.

"Very!"

"As they always say, 'Practice Makes Perfect!'" I said.

"Yeah!"

"Hey Inuyasha, I'm tired. Wanna go have lunch?"

On the way down, we talked about Spain. Inuyasha changed his mind about not going.

We went to the kitchen and asked one of the chefs to make our lunches.

We ate our lunches in the auditorium.

"So, what were you going to say about changing me?"

"Oh, I'm gonna get you a personal trainer to teach you how to be tough, hot and not be a push-over.

"Okay,"

"You're okay with that?"

"Sure, whatever! But when are we going to Spain?" Inuyasha whined.

"Oh my god, we have a lot to do!" I went away.

My phone rang again.

"Who's this now?"

I answered it, "Hello?"

"Hi, Kag!"

"What up, Ayame?"

"How come you know it's me?"

"Hello, caller I.D."

"Damn you caller I.D." Ayame whispered.

"What was that?" I asked.

"Nothing, I just wanted to ask you if you want to dance in the club today. I already asked Rin and Sango."

"Sure,"

"Hey, you wanna perform on the stage?"

"I…I don't know…"

"Please…pretty please with cherry, fudge and whipped cream on top!"

"Oh, alright…but take off the cherry! You know I hate them!"

"Alright…so, what song do you want to do?"

"How 'bout…number three."

"Okay, I like that one." Since Ms. Bryan said we could perform, as a group, at the end, we planned everything out. "But what are we going to do in the contest?"

"Hmm... number five." Ayame suggested.

"Ooh, nice. Okay, see you later."

"You're going to the club today?" Inuyasha asked when Kagome hung up.

"Yeah, you wanna come?"

"But that's expensive."

I smacked my hand on my head. Would you listen to him! "Duh! Me…rich…I…pay…you…just go with us!" I sighed.

"Oh okay," I swear, guys like him makes every boy look smart.

"Shall we go tonight?" I asked politely

"Yeah, see you then,"

"You really need to work on what you're saying," I whispered.

"What?"

"Nothing,"

"I heard. You said that I need to work on what I'm saying, I don't get it?"

"Oh, you'll get it when you hear it."

"Oh whatever, see you."

Ugh, man! Seriously! Did you hear him! I took a shower. It was five. We go to the club at six. I got an hour to get ready. Plus I got to pick up my friends, Sango, Rin, Inuyasha, Ayame and their partners! Do the math!

I better start now. I took a quick bath and wore my blue shirt that says, '_**She Can Sing and Dance, What Else Do You Expect From Her**_?', and my jeans. I blow-dried my hair and I moved my bangs to my left and clipped it. I let my whole hair flow behind my back letting it shine. I put on just a little of body glitter and my lip gloss. I put glitter on my chest and my cheeks. I put on perfume, just a little; I try not to smell strong.

I was five-forty five. I went to pick them up. I hopped on to my car. First, I went to pick up Sango. I really hoped that her partner's at her house.

I opened the door and a guy opened it.

"Well, who might you be?"

"I'm Kagome, I'm looking for Sango, I believe you're her partner?"

"You're right. Oh, she'll be right down. She's getting ready. My name is Miroku."

"You, mind if I chill?"

"Hey, it's not my house!"

"I'll take that as a yes."

I went up to Sango's room.

"Sango?" I shouted.

"In here!"

I went in. She was in a short-sleeved shirt that said, '_**Enough for You**_?', and jeans like mine. "Nice shirt,"

"Think so," she said while she tied her hair in a high pony tail and I helped her braid. "I like yours too."

"Thanks."

"So, were doing number three?"

"Yup. Were doing number five in the contest."

"Cool,"

"Where's you're brother?"

"He's at Rin's."

"Hurry up! We gotta go!"

After she got ready, I told Miroku to head on to the car. Soon Sango and I joined in also. We headed to Ayame's house. They got ready and head on over. We stopped by Rin's place and picked her and her partner up. Next stop, we went to Inuyasha's house.

I went inside, greeted by a taller person. "Hi, are you Inuyasha's brother?"

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"No reason, is Inuyasha there?"

"Yes,"

"Can you tell him to go down if he's ready?"

He just slammed the door closed. How rude!

Five minutes later, Inuyasha came outside and went in the car.

"Hey, how'd you know where my house is?"

"Um…Miroku kinda told me."

"Oh okay, hey nice shirt!"

"Thanks, but no time to chat."

On the way there, Sango asked me, "Hey, are you wearing that to the club?"

"No, I got something here. Why are you?"

"No, you got something there?"

"Yeah, I got one for everyone, except the boys. In case you guys left it." I said not taking my eyes off road.

"Um… we kinda did." The girls said all together.

"Well, good thing I didn't."

"Are we there yet?" Rin asked.

"Almost, just around the corner."

Exactly three minutes, we were there. As soon as we entered the club, I told the boys to chill. We went to the ladies room. I gave out Ayame, Sango and Rin's clothes.

To be exact, it was seven minutes that we finished dressing up. When they exited, they said, "Wow, Kagome, these look really good!"

"Thank you, bought them myself," I said.

We went outside, talked to the manager and paid him to let us dance in the stage. He said yes and we gave our CD to the DJ.

"Listen up; these four young ladies are going to perform a dance. Let's give it up!"

The crowd went wild when we went out. The song started and since the stage is like a catwalk. I went up front. And Sango, Rin and Ayame are like back-up singers. Well, when another person is up, the people behind her are the back-up singers.

Don't be so quick to walk away  
Dance with me  
I wanna rock your body  
Please stay  
Dance with me  
You don't have to admit you wanna play  
Dance with me  
Just let me rock you  
Till the break of day  
Dance with me 

_  
_ Got time, but I don't mind  
Just wanna rock you boy  
I'll have whatever you have  
Come on, just give it a whirl  
See I've been watching you  
I like the way you move  
So go ahead, boy, just do  
That ass shaking thing you do

So you grab your girls  
And you grab a couple more  
And you all come meet me  
In the middle of the floor  
Said the air is thick, it's smelling right  
So you pass to the left and you sail to the right

Don't be so quick to walk away  
Dance with me  
I wanna rock your body  
Please stay  
Dance with me  
You don't have to admit you wanna play  
Dance with me  
Just let me rock you  
Till the break of day  
Dance with me

I don't mean no harm  
Just wanna rock you boy  
Make a move, but be calm  
Let's go, let's give it a whirl  
See it appears to me  
You like the way I move  
I'll tell you what I'm gonna do  
Pull you close and share my groove

So you grab your girls  
And you grab a couple more  
And you all come meet me  
In the middle of the floor  
Said the air is thick, it's smelling right  
So you pass to the left and you sail to the right

Don't be so quick to walk away  
Dance with me  
I wanna rock your body  
Please stay  
Dance with me  
You don't have to admit you wanna play  
Dance with me  
Just let me rock you  
Till the break of day  
Dance with me

Talk to me boy  
No disrespect, I don't mean no harm  
Talk to me boy  
I can't wait to have you in my arms  
Talk to me boy  
Hurry up cause you're taking too long  
Talk to me boy  
Better have you naked by the end of this song

So what did you come for  
I came to dance with you  
And you know that you don't want to hit the floor  
I came to romance with you  
You're searching for love forever more  
It's time to take a chance  
If love is here on the floor, boy

Hey  
Dance with me  
Yea  
Come on baby

Don't be so quick to walk away  
(Don't walk away)  
(Come on and)  
Dance with me  
I wanna rock your body  
(Let me rock your body)  
Please stay  
(Come on and)  
Dance with me  
You don't have to admit you wanna play  
(You don't have to admit you wanna play, just)  
Dance with me  
Just let me rock you  
(Do do do do)  
Till the break of day  
(Come on and)  
Dance with me

Talk to me boy  
No disrespect, I don't mean no harm  
Talk to me boy  
But I can't wait to have you in my arms  
Talk to me boy  
Hurry up cause you're taking too long  
Talk to me boy  
Better have you naked by the end of this song

Don't be so quick to walk away  
(Just think of me and you)  
Don't be so quick to walk away  
(We could do something)  
Don't be so quick to walk away  
(I like the way you look right now)  
Don't be so quick to walk away  
(Come over here baby)

Are you feeling me?  
Let's do something  
Let's make a bet  
Cause I, gotta have you naked by the end of this song

At the end, the people clapped and cheered, we bowed and changed again in the bathroom.

After that, we took a drink and I asked the boys if they liked the performance.

"Yeah, it was awesome." Inuyasha commented.

"Loved it." Miroku said staring at Sango._'Love her.'_

"Good." Rin said and laughed.

"What are you looking at, pervert?" Sango asked Miroku. He snapped out and blushed. He was embarrased.

We spent twenty minutes talking about ourselves, but I still didn't tell them my deep dark secret.

When we, girls, went to the dance floor, the boys talked privately.

"Man, your partner is cute." Koga said to Inuyasha.

"Don't push it!" he replied.

"Hey, Miroku, how 'bout yours? How is she yesterday?"

"Well, she thinks I'm cute, but I didn't tell her my problem. I think she knows already."

Koga laughed. "How 'bout yours Inuyasha?"

Then he remembered,

"_Sure, whatever. But promise that whatever I tell you, you have to keep it a secret between us, okay?" _

"_Sure I promise."_

"Hello, Inuyasha, are you listening?" Koga waved his hand in front of Inuyasha.

"Quit it!" he replied angrily. "Just shut up already!"

"Fine, whatever." While those two talk, Inuyasha kept thinking about the other girl he made a promise to.

Twenty minutes later, I looked at Inuyasha and he looked so, sad. I went over there and asked, "Hey, wanna dance with me?"

"Why? Is it because you feel sorry for me?" he said angrily.

"Hell no, I'm asking you because I wanna see what you've got!"

"No, thank you!"

"Why, chicken!" I teased him. It was the only cure to his sadness. And I think it's not working.

"Hey, who're you calling a chicken?"

"You!"

"You know what, fine! I'll dance with you, just to prove that I ain't a chicken!" I stand corrected by myself. It did work!

"Okay, start with the one we practiced."

"You ready?"

"You bet!"

The dance floor cleared out when Inuyasha and I entered in the middle.

"Five, six, seven, eight." I shouted.

I stood in front of Inuyasha and the music started. I moved to the right and he moved to the left. He did the exact moves as I did. When it was time for the moves, Sango, Ayame, and Rin joined in; since they already knew. I saw a smile crept up Inuyasha's face and I was happy too. At the end, me and Inuyasha are back-to-back and that was our pose. Ayame, Rin and Sango are next to us doing the same thing.

Everyone clapped and cheered. I had fun. Inuyasha was exhausted. That took at least five minutes. Plus, another encore from the crowd.

"Maybe, we should head back home. I'm kinda tired." Inuyasha suggested.

"Me too." I agreed.

The girls were talking about how their day went and the guys just looked out the window and stared at the sky. I was kind of sleepy, so I let Inuyasha drive. I slept in the passenger's seat, next to the driver's seat. I slept peacefully without the noise because Inuyasha calmed the girls down. They were whispering and I can barely hear them. Inuyasha was staring at me when it was red light. But I didn't notice, obviously.

'_She sleeps so peacefully. Okay, calm down Inuyasha, she's just your partner.' _Then he looked away._ 'But still, I wonder what she's dreaming about?_'

When Inuyasha dropped off all the people, I was left with him asleep. When we were already there he tried to wake me up, but he failed. He just carried me to the door and knocked. Ruri opened up.

"Oh, umm… she kind of fell asleep in the car." Inuyasha said. I didn't know I was moving in his arms, so I kind of gotten comfortable.

She told him to come in because she can't carry me. Ruri led him to my room and he laid me down. I squeezed myself in my bed and slept throughout the night with my clothes on from the club.

I guess Ruri and Inuyasha talked.

In the morning, Ruri woke me up. It was Sunday at seven o'clock.

"Kagome, Kagome, wake up!"

"Huh?" I said sleepily. "Is something wrong?"

I yawned when she said, "Listen Kagome, when you came home asleep, Inuyasha took you home. I wonder if you wouldn't be mad because I let him stay here because it's too dark outside,"

"Of course not…wait, he's here, right now! What! Seriously!"

"Yeah, are you mad?"

"Of course!" I screamed. Ruri covered my mouth.

"Chill Ru, this room is sound-proof." I intend to mumble.

In the other room, Inuyasha was woken up by Kagome's scream. Unfortunately for Kagome, Inuyasha had sensitive hearing. He woke up and went outside to see what the racket was.

When he was about to open the door to Kagome's room, Kagome quickly hid in her bathroom…

* * *

Hiya! This is meh first story that i ever made. I made Inu look bad for a reason. He'll get better. I wanna torture him... 

Wellz, review!! if not, go ahead to da next chapter. I got myself planned out. )

--Jay


	4. Ten Things

**Step by Step**

**The Ten Things**

…Inuyasha entered the room and found Ruri fixing my bed. I know because I peeked from the edge of the door. I had no choice but to listen, and sit in the chair. Somehow, Inuyasha can sense me and he knows I'm in the room somewhere.

"I guess she's up already, huh?" he asked looking around the room, not able to find me. "Where is she?"

"She's…um…kinda busy doing stuff and…"

"Oh, okay. Hey do you know the bathroom around here?"

"Yes, around the corner and straight until you see the last vase and that's where it is." I heard Ruri explained.

"Okay thanks." Inuyasha whispered.

"Okay." When Inuyasha left, Ruri giggled and I got out. I didn't hear the rest of what he said because he whispered.

"Right now, I'm angry." I quickly said.

"Your mom said to practice piano downstairs." She said.

"Why can't she just let me practice my Guitar?

"Hey, don't blame me!"

Why does it have to be piano? I hate that stuff. Sure, I play good with it. But it doesn't mean I have to like it! I went downstairs.

When I saw mom, I said, "Mom, why can't I just practice with my guitar?"

"Honey, it's too early for arguments. Now, go ahead practice." She said not looking away from the newspaper.

For this, I hate my mom already! I just said I want to learn how to play a certain instrument (except piano).

By twenty minutes of practicing, I ate a small breakfast. After I ate, I found Inuyasha eating his breakfast at the backyard that we went for lunch the other day. He looks like he's enjoying himself. He noticed me near the door and asked me to join him. I giggled, "No talking with your mouth full!"

He swallowed and said, "Hey, what you said yesterday, when are we going to start?"

"Why, you want to start now?"

"Yeah, sure I wanna start NOW!"

I giggled, "Okay, first stop acting like a kid. Even my nephew doesn't act like a kid. He's even younger than you!"

"You have a nephew?" he asked.

"My cousin's little boy." I said. "Now, remember, being cool doesn't mean acting like a kid."

"Oh." Inuyasha said, "Okay, first thing, no acting like an idiotic kid."

"Right."

"How about this, for number one." He cleared his throat. "Say, Miss Higurashi, may I escort you near the fountain?"

I giggled again and said, "Not quite what I've expected, but sure!"

"Okay, so definitely not like a real, real gentleman. But in the middle of being a kid and a real, real gentleman."

"Oh, so you want me to act like a gentleman, but not a real one. But do I have to wear a tux?"

This time I laughed. "No, act like some kind of a teen hanging around with your friend."

"Okay, so one, don't act like a kid. Two, don't act like a real gentleman. Three, act regular. What's four?"

"Four is about your personality." I stared at him while he eats.

"Can we go after I eat?"

"Ahem…"

"Sorry…I mean whatever."

"You got to work on that!"

"Yeah," Inuyasha said. "Hey, you said we're going to the 'mall' today?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot. We'll go when we reach number eight."

"How many are there?"

"Ten." I said. "One is: not child-like. Two is: not gentle-like. Three is: act regular. Four is…"

"Wait, I have to finish my eggs, and then we can go."

I laughed, "You're funny!"

"I tend not to." Inuyasha stated. "It makes me look stupid."

"I don't think you're stupid. I love funny."

Inuyasha blushed. "Um…ok."

Five minutes we talked until he finished his breakfast.

"Aren't you going to eat?"

"Well, I already did."

"You already did? That was quick."

He ate his last bite and I told Ruri to clean it because we have work to do.

While we were walking, I asked, "You wanna know number 4?"

"Yeah,"

We got into the auditorium.

"Okay, number 4 is about your personality. You have to treat a girl like a treasure. Don't treat her as if she's a piece of gum. Hey, that's a good example. But you get the point, do you?"

"Yeah, so, you're trying to say is that if I meet her, I act like I haven't seen her for a long time?"

"Yes!"

"Okay, how's this," Inuyasha cleared his throat. He gasped. "Kikyo...Is that you?!" Then he stopped and looked at me. I laughed.

"Why'd you stop? That was good...You know what's funny?"

"What?"

"A long time ago, I had a best friend named Kikyo, but she got mad at me for stealing her crush...so she ran away..." Kagome frowned and remembered that "day".

"Really…well, how many Kikyos can there be in the world?"

"I don't know. Maybe there's only two. The one that I knew and the one that you knew."

"She could be anywhere."

"Yeah… Hey, your personal trainer will be here soon, just remember everything I said. From one to four okay?"

"Okay, whatever."

"You might want to stop saying 'whatever' a lot."

"Fine."

"So, what do you want to do until then?"

"Practice?"

"We've been practicing a lot lately, can't we take a break?"

"Fine, we'll take a break." He suggested. Then, he asked this question. It surprised me. "Don't you trust your friends?"

I answered, "Well yeah…but I still don't get what you're saying."

"If you trust your friends, then why keep your secret from them?"

"Because…" I said, looking at the floor. "…I don't know."

"Maybe you should tell them."

"But what if they hate me forever?"

"No, they won't. You guys are best friends."

I hugged him. He hugged back slightly. After I let go of him, I blushed and whispered, "Thanks."

"No problem."

"Yes problem. How am I supposed to tell them?"

"Don't worry, hey you help me try to be like every other guy and I'll help you with your problem, okay?"

"Okay."

Ding Dong! The door bell rang.

"Hey, that must be him!" I screamed.

"Him? Who's him?" Inuyasha asked.

"Your trainer, Inuyasha." I said as I rushed downstairs.

By the time we went downstairs, my mom was talking to him.

"What's up, mom?"

"Who is this young man, Kagome?"

"My personal trainer for Inuyasha."

"Oh. Have fun, honey!"

When she left, the personal trainer, who was asked to be called, Hakku, said, "So, who am I going to train?"

"Hakku, this is Inuyasha. Inuyasha, this is Hakku."

"Hey Kagome, are you sure you know what you're doing? Why can't you just train me?" Inuyasha whispered.

"Sorry Inuyasha, I can't. I don't know boy issues."

"Hmm…nice house you got here." Hakku commented.

"Thanks" I said. I waited a little while and said an excuse to leave. "Well, Inuyasha, I got to go eat. I'm starving." I rubbed my tummy and left.

Well, I had to say a certain excuse.

I went downstairs and thought about their language. Spanish…hmm…I kind of know their language pretty fluently.

I had a friend once…she was my mom's friend's daughter. Her name is Kikyo. We look alike, seriously. She's half spanish. But now, we started hating each other because we had this argument about stealing her crush. I can almost imagine what happened:

"_Kagome!" Kikyo screamed. She ran to my room and dragged me to my chair. "Don't tell me that you like him too!"_

"_I'm sorry, Kikyo. I didn't know." I really didn't know._

"_¡Yo le odio¡Para siempre Higurashi!" she yelled in Spanish. (I hate you! Forever Higurashi!)_

_I didn't know what that meant but…whatever she said to me had to be cruel._

"_¡Tu tramposa rica! Pensé que tu fue mi amig__a. Piensa que pensé mal." (You rich cheater! __I thought you were my friend. I think I thought wrong.)._

"_Excuse me?"_

"_Kagome, I thought you were my friend! Now, I realize that we're not!"_

"_Kikyo, I'm…" Before I get to finish my sentence, she left._

That's when I started hating boys and when Kikyo and I became the worst enemies. She moved the day after that. Before that, I let her teach me Spanish.

I snapped out of my day dream and heard a scream. From upstairs. I quickly rushed upstairs. I opened the door where Inuyasha and Hakku were in, and Hakku was in a corner cuddled up with fear.

"He-he's crazy. I'm out of here!" he said running.

"What happened?" I asked. I found Inuyasha standing still with his fist and he's growling. "Are you okay?"

He looked at me. "Yeah, I'm fine." He calmed down a bit.

"So, uh...what happened?" I asked again.

"That guy tried to kill me." He said. I don't even want to know what he did. I just giggled inside.

"How 'bout you join me for lunch?" I had to come up of something.

I just went downstairs and waited for him. He came and said, "I am not hungry. I just ate. Thanks anyway! Hey, Kagome."

"Hmm…"

"Sorry, but I have to go. My brother called and he starts to worry. Whoa…that's a start!"

"Okay. Take care." Whoa…that's a start also. I'm starting to fall for this guy.

That night, I couldn't sleep. Every half an hour later I woke up. The last time I woke up was three in the morning. I turned on the TV and saw the movie that was on two days ago. Weird. It wasn't that weird unless you count the fact that I look like the main character in the movie. Or am I just hallucinating? I rubbed my eyes. The door opened and Sparky climbed to my bed. I hugged him.

After the movie, I fell asleep.

It was ten in the morning. I got up and looked at the clock. It was ten in the morning. Sparky wasn't in my arms. Hmm…at night, or a couple of hours earlier, wasn't Sparky in my arms? Okay…freaking out here.

"Hey, looks like you overslept."

"I'm going to shower. By the way, where's Sparky?"

"He's sleeping, downstairs, why?

"Did he- never mind."

* * *

I should do sumthing about that movie thing, eh? but what? make it happen?

review and find out...

--Jay


End file.
